


No flesh shall be spared

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Don't Judge Me, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Goretober, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Reality, Realization, Recovery, Restraints, Subspace, Talking, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. AU. How long she could endure his evil grasp, she couldn’t comprehend. Post-Reincarnation Arc.
Relationships: Yuno/Mimosa Vermillion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	No flesh shall be spared

Mimosa jerked awake, eyes darting wildly, and she fumbled to pull herself off the ground.

_**Oh no, oh no, please no….** _

She was back in the Realm, back to looking up at the charcoal sky, littered in unimaginable colors and baleful shadows. She shrieked in terror when a shadow moved across her way and she darted back, stepping backwards as the shadow moved closer to her.

" _Ohhh_ , you've come back? I must say I'm _quite_ flattered, little human." the shadow spoke, his gravelly, falsetto voice rattling her to the bone. Mimosa dropped to her knees right then, even though she wanted to run, every bone in her body beginning to shake. The shadow moved closer. She flinched when its hand came out to pet her hair, his claws raking through it.

"Oh, that's right, you _**ran**_." the Word Devil said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Mimosa's eyes widened in shock and her head flung up.

"D-Devil…." she whimpered. The monster who had trapped her here, who had made her so impure last time, crouched down in front of her, his clawed hand reaching out to tangle into her hair. She stared up at his darkened face, His pale skin covered by a black coating, black lines, and wrinkles. His teeth pointed, black, and sharp, emphasizing his whet appetite. His irises were blood red, staring down at her with so much heat it made her insides clench.

Mimosa felt herself gulp. She knew from her experiences in the Shadow Place as to how dangerous these creatures could be. And the Devil wasn't even trying to disguise how villainous he was; he wore that cruelty like a badge of honor.

"I brought you here, just like last time. You're mine here, and now that you belong to me, I will see to your punishment for _**running**_." he murmured, pulling her head back so her neck was arched for him. Anxiety welled inside her as he lifted himself back up, his claw pulling at her hair so she had to follow his movement to ensure that there was no pinch from her hair being pulled. He stopped her in the middle of the realm, taking his claws from her as he began to circle her.

She was still shaking, not from the slight chill in the realm brushing against her damp skin. She was shaking from the mere presence of this creature. He was watching her, looking at her body, expecting to dominate her. And she was presenting to him. She wasn't fighting, she wasn't crying. Her backbone was crumbling. Pulling in a deep breath, she forced the will inside her to put her backbone back together.

"I don't belong to anyone." she stuttered out, knowing that she didn't sound as confident as she was hoping. She couldn't see him, he was behind her, but she heard him chuckle, crying out softly when his claw tangled in her hair again. He didn't answer her, he just waited. And waited. And she had no idea what he waited for. Her body was tense as the silence dragged on and just as she opened her mouth to say something, he finally moved around her body, hand still in her hair.

"Wrong again, little human. You wanted to belong to someone, but you just don't have the guts to do so, take control, and be taken. Such a _dangerous_ situation to find yourself in." he murmured, his tone mockingly soothing. "Oh, it needn't be this way, my dear," The Devil breathed next to her neck. "Pretty little morsel like you, I could find all sorts of uses for." He let his words sink in, staring down at her.

She stared back up at him in a daze. She knew her body fought with her mind, she knew she was in a dangerous situation for the conflicting notions. She could do this; she was Mimosa Vermillion. She had a mind of her own, she controlled her life. But maybe she could give over some control for one night.

Pulling in a shuddering breath, she met his gaze square on, narrowing her eyes to tell him that while she would give him total power tonight, it would never, ever happen after that. Her eyes flicked to his free hand as he moved to cup her breast. An unexpected tingle ran through her body and she jerked when the sharp claws rubbed against her nipple through her clothes. He tugged the small peak gently, watching her face as he rolled it between his fingers.

Her head started swimming, seaming with impulses—one blood-flare-red-flicker-upward. Oiled steel and the smell—so overwhelming—the smell of the dirt itself, the ground penetrating deep into her lungs, her skin, her muscles, thick in her throat. Her legs trembled, but she couldn't, couldn't, couldn't.

Jet-black vines erupted form the ground beneath them, seizing her ankles, wrists, and around her torso; Mimosa gasped and she tried to wring herself loose, but it was to no avail. She tried, even as the Devil held her in his disgusting grasp.

The pressure increased with each pinch, reach roll of his fingers until the pain of each pull turned into pleasurable electric sparks. The Devil's angled her head so when he bent his, their lips brushed together and Mimosa's eyes fluttered shut at the feel. He kissed her gently, in control, deeper but careful. It was as if he was coaxing her submission out of her. His tongue took complete possession before enticing her in turn. Her breathing quickened as a slow burning arousal began pooling between her legs. His mouth became more demanding, his claw tightening in her hair as he dominated their kiss. His kiss took control of her mind and the sharp pinch to her nipple made her jump, a hiss of surprised pain leaving her lips.

It didn't stop him. He continued, sedating her with his touch, shocking her with the pinches to her nipple, until the tension in her body started to melt away. The glorious feeling of heavy arousal shocked her as it rushed into her system. She tasted bile and venom in her mouth, from _his_ mouth, but she found herself leaning into it, seeking more. She didn't feel as his hand left her nipple and slid down her body, lower and lower, until he touched the curls on the mound of her nether regions. She jerked in shock and broke from their kiss, breathing harshly.

As he pulled his head back to watch her face, he lifted his claw and tore her shirt open, her breasts exposed. She cried out in shock, in fear, and she looked away, her eyes shut, ashamed by her bare chest. He growled in delight, grabbing one of her breast with his claw, sharp nails leaving tiny cuts on the sweating flesh. She shuddered under his foul touch, his breath reeked of death, but she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

Her heart jolted in her chest. What was _wrong_ with her?! She shouldn't be enjoying this! She shouldn't, she mustn't! She should want freedom, sanctuary, not this monster's touch!

"Don't _lie_ to me, my dear. You're _**enjoying this**_."

His other claw ran down one of her arms, leaving jagged marks on her skin, blood running down her arms to drip onto the ground. She winced, biting back a cry of pain.

"Oooh, it's so _rewarding_ to watch you squirm and shiver in my grasp. Can you _feel_ my claws biting into your flesh? Can you _feel_ your _**blood running in red rivers down from your arms and your chest?**_ "

His bloodstained claw moved from her arm to down her chest, holding her in place as he pulled down her trousers and her undergarments before it went back to her mound. His fingers slid between her short curls and moved a finger between her surprisingly damp folds. She gasped, then sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as his finger slid down between her folds, brushing along her clit, tracing down before he circled her entrance before tracing back up the other side of her clit. He repeated the movement, each stroke painfully slow, awakening more nerves until her body was pulsing with urgency. She forced her hands to stay at her sides; she couldn't lift them even if she tried, her fingers curling into tight fists as she fought the urge to press against him.

"There's no use crying, my dear. I can _smell_ your arousal. You want this almost as much as I do, don't you? Oh, don't you worry, your secret is safe with me, little one." The Devil whispered on the shell of her ear, feeling her tremble in his grip, at such close contact.

He changed the direction of his strokes, moving his finger around her clit, never making full contact. The slow swirls made her restless as she waited for him to take her further. She began to feel her clit harden, the almost painful throb, and pulsing arousal through her body. She grew wetter, aching for release but he seemed intent on not allowing that, not just yet.

"U-Uhh!" He suddenly pushed two sharp fingers into her, surprising her as her nerves flared to life. Shocked, she arched her back as he bent to take her nipple into his mouth. The pulling sensation on her nipple had her wet cunt tightening around his fingers. He slid them in and out of her folds, his thumb moving so it was angled over her clit.

She jerked when she felt him move behind her.

"Oh? You're wondering how a creature like I can possess such a thing. You humans are so simple to break, after all. I don't _need_ a cock. But just for you, I made a special one. It took quite some time with my magic in creating it on my body. I crafted it to fit within your constraints, but so you would feel every inch of _your very ruin_. Every knob and ridge of me will bring you the most exquisite pain and pleasure. I assure you, my dear, that _you will remember it_ , _**even long after it has left you.**_ "

His hard cock, an extension of his being unsheathed, pressed against her backside, his tail dragging up her back, and wrapping itself around her neck, squeezing tight.

She closed her eyes as he lifted one claw from her hip to grip his cock, dragging the head along her damp slit, pressing the engorged tip against her opening, pressing in just a few inches. She wished she could move. She wished she could either pull away, escape, or press back against him. But the restraints around her wrists and ankles kept her immobile and him in complete control of everything.

He leaned over her from behind, his hips aligning with hers, the heat of his body covering hers. His black wings cloaked them both, the light from above cast out, so that it was just her and him. The claw that had been on his cock twisted around her loose hair until he pulled her head back. The movement was completely dominating. His lips skimmed along her jaw, dragging up to her ear. " _ **Yes**_ , _**mine, all mine to take, mine to have.**_ " he growled in her ear. " _ **It was only a matter of time, little girl**_."

She quivered at his words, her hands curling into fists. She whimpered, shaking her head at all of this. His hips began moving again, his cock soon shuttling into her cunt only to withdraw at a leisurely pace. He filled her cunt's walls, and she screamed, _agony_ , _agony, agony_ , overtaking her, feeling blood drip down her thighs.

"It hurts, it hurts, it _hurts_! Please, please take it out!" Mimosa cried out, her throat becoming raw, fresh tears spilling down her face. He did not heed her cries, as he took her again, again, and again, rumbling out low, gravelly, demonic laughter at Mimosa's protests, at her sobs.

" _ **Oohhh yesssss, that's I, don't relax. Fight me, try and keep me out, you know it's futile**_!"

He didn't stop. He kept plunging into her with hard, long strokes that had her crying out with each push and pull. He was long and thick, bigger then what she had imagined, her body still attempting to adjust to his punishing thrusts. He stretched her, filled her, and with another jerk of his hips, he seated himself even deeper. Her legs began to shake, her stomach tightening before his thrusts and fingers slowed and then stopped.

"Z-Zagred." she uttered, her voice quivering. Her eyes shimmered, in terror, in horror, in abject horror.

His crimson eyes lit up, his mouth pulling into a crazed grin.

" _ **Ahhhh, you know my true name now, ohhh yes, just as I expected**_."

He never chose a mere human to be his.

She should feel _honored_.

His finger never faltered, never slowed. Just kept up with the rhythm he had created. She realized that he was making an eight; he was tracing her folds in the digit eight. She gasped at that, her head falling back onto his shoulder, the vines constricting her, tightening around her.

The sensations were impossible to ignore; too much was happening to her body as he swept her out of control. Her body coiled with tension, her entire lower half heating, every touch sending her higher and higher.

He stopped his movements, and little whimpering sounds of need escaped her. He started again, driving into her forcefully, his thumb on her clit. Her legs began to tremble, weakening where she stood. More forceful plunges, more strokes of his thumb over her clit and Mimosa shook violently.

Needy little noises welled up in her throat and she tried to push back against him, to urge him to stop, to move faster, to stop, to move harder. Her body felt too hot, too coiled, sweat dripping from her forehead, her eyes wet and saliva down her mouth.

He growled at her shoulder, his teeth nipping at her shoulder, his tongue soothing the sting. The pain dissipated, she couldn't feel it anymore, it was replaced with brimming, overwhelming pleasure coiling within her very being.

" _ **Don't deny it, little human. You're so close. Just let go. I won't finish until you do, and believe me, I can do this for a long time**_."

She panted, and she thrilled in his low growl of pleasure as his thrusts became erratic. Mimosa's body clenched around his shaft, the knot of desire within her tightening. His sharp grow moved over her clit again, a soft cry escaping her as she began to wither against the vines seizing her upright.

" _ **At last."**_ The Devil breathed out, grinning like a viper, his voice thick with twisted triumph and lust soon to be quenched. He lifted off her as his thrusting built, harder and heavier. He yanked cries from her throat with each movement. The tension began to build as the sensation of his cock moving in and out of her body became too much, touching the nerves in her cunt and triggering the beginnings of a fierce orgasm.

" _ **That's it, that's it, that's it, cum for me, show me how far you've fallen!"**_

A sharp slap to her backside jolted her senses, and she didn't know if he had done it to stop her incoming orgasm.

Because it only enhanced it.

She let out an agonized cry as she came, lights flashing behind her closed eyelids. Her body spasmed, tightened in the most pleasurable way before she went dizzy. She faintly heard him curse, then his clawed hands gripped her hips and he literally began to fuck her. She heard him groan as he slammed into her.

When he tensed and a monstrous shriek left his throat, a demonic aura so powerful, so tainted, depraved, yet so filled with pleasure, it sent her into another mini orgasm. A terrible wetness spilled within her, so hot it burned and stung her flesh, and Mimosa felt her heart caught in her throat. She attempted to wring herself from him, to no avail. He fell against her back, his breathing ragged like hers, and he dropped his face into her neck, his mouth moving along her throat.

" _ **Oohhh, yes, yes, yesss**_ **,** _ **that was wonderful**_ **,** how powerless you've become, my dear," he began, tilting his head, panting slightly, chuckling in a terrible pleasured triumph.

When the Devil pulled out of her, Mimosa felt the hot, wet spill of it gush out of her and run down her thighs. His tail and the vines released her, slinking back to the ground, where she fell and landed like a ragdoll.

She seized up, gritting her teeth, and her mind reeling.

_Let this be a bad dream, please let this be a bad dream…_

"You truly _are_ a human – weak, pathetic, just like the rest of them," The Devil uttered to her, looking down on Mimosa's now shaking, impure, and used body. "You cried and begged so sweetly, and since you satisfied my carnal appetites, you are completely and utterly _**mine**_ , little Mimosa."

"Z-Zagred…" Mimosa gasped, her voice raw from much use and her throat thick, "you…you _monster_." She didn't want to believe it, but she was too weak to deny it, even to herself. She wasn't a virgin anymore, having just given what had remained of it to him, that wicked devil Zagred.

Blood ran down her legs, so _red_ , like the dark maroon of menarche. She kept shaking and curled herself into a ball, shutting her eyes tightly.

" _ **You're mine, little Mimosa…."**_

His mocking laughter filled the realm, relentless, cacophonic, and so utterly triumphant in his conquest.

Mimosa broke away, breathing hard, flattening her palms against the ground, pressing, but didn't push away, her hair falling wild around her face. She shut her eyes tightly, teeth grit, rocking back on her heels.

" _Get out."_

" _Get out."_

" _Get out!"_

" _GET OUT!"_

No answer.

Mimosa sat up quickly in the darkness, her breathing rapid and her heart pounding. She looked around the room wildly, slowly calming herself with long, deep breaths as she took in where she was.

_It wasn't real._

It wasn't real.

Thank goodness.

It took her a moment to get her bearings, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep.

She was still in her room and drenched in sweat, the reminder turning her stomach inside out. She looked all over her body, her nightgown intact, no claw marks, no blood on her arms, nothing down her legs or on her sheets.

How long did this go on for?

How soon did it stop?

How long could she endure his evil grasp?

She couldn't comprehend.

Why her?

Will she be tormented by him forever?

Would she?

A knock on her door erupted her scattered thoughts, startling her, and she pulled up the covers close to her chest.

"Mimosa, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a second!" Mimosa said aloud, rubbing her eyes, and she jumped out of her bed, running hurriedly to the door.

She opened the door, looking up to see Yuno standing before her, a concerned look on his face.

"Mimosa, are you okay? You're usually the first one up. When everyone arrived, you were the only one left." Yuno asked softly.

"Oh, I'm alright. I just had a bad dream, had me caught unawares, that's all. Don't you worry about me." Mimosa responded, forcing a smile on her face.

Yuno narrowed his eyes, and he put a hand on Mimosa's shoulder. "Mimosa, you can tell me if anything's bothering you, you know that."

Mimosa's smile faltered, and she looked down at her feet.

She knew Yuno was perceptive about a lot of things, and he could tell if something was bothering her. They had been through a lot together, and she knew better than to keep anything a secret.

She let out a deep sigh and wrung her hands together. "I had a bad dream, no, it was a nightmare... it was about that, that Devil we fought in the Shadow Palace..."

Yuno's eyes lit up in recognition at the mention of the Devil, and he steadied himself. "That Devil, are you sure?"

Mimosa nodded. "I'm positive, Yuno. We've seen him with our own eyes. He was cruel, vicious, and he took pleasure in hurting others. I know it now, almost too well, because in these nightmares he'd…"

Silence fell upon them now. An awkward, unnerving one that could darken any bright, sunny day.

Mimosa slowly backed into her bedroom, her hands clasped together, her palms dampening. Yuno followed after her, closing the door behind them.

Yuno's hand was now gripping Mimosa's right shoulder, almost instinctively.

"What did he do, Mimosa?"

Mimosa shook her head, trying her best not to buckle down to the floor, to just collapse upon the sheer recollection of those nightmares.

"In these nightmares, he would, he would _claim_ me, _take_ me." she said, her voice wavering. "He had his way with me, tore me down like I was nothing, calling me worthless and a wanton woman. I felt so helpless, so useless. I couldn't even defend myself!"

Tears sprung from the corners of her eyes, breaking eye contact with Yuno, her breath quickening, her body heaving and quivering. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, with Yuno holding onto her, kneeling down next to her.

"Mimosa…"

"I'm not worthy to be a Magic Knight, if I can't fight off that monster, even in my dreams, I'm just not worthy!"

"Mimosa!"

She flinched, caught her breath and she turned toward Yuno, his gaze soft yet firm. "Mimosa, it's not your fault." Yuno said out loud. "They're nightmares, but they do feel real, even when they're not. That's what makes bad dreams so frightening."

"That Devil is dead, he can't hurt anyone anymore. Asta and I made sure of that."

"I know, but…" Mimosa half-whispered. "I couldn't even fight back."

"You're wrong."

Mimosa could feel tears starting to break from her eyes again as she choked back a sob.

"It's alright, Mimosa, you're doing good. Here, take a deep breath." Yuno said calmly, moving one of her hands to his chest, and holding it in place.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Mimosa nodded, her hand trembling, feeling heartbeats in Yuno's chest, slow, steady, and reassuring.

Yuno smiled.

"Good." He took a deep breath. "Now, can you tell me three things you feel?"

Pidge nodded, and her other hand brushed against the carpet, and no longer the cold ground she was in that forsaken realm.

"The floor. The carpet." she started, glancing up at Yuno, and continuing when he nodded. "And I can feel your heartbeat." she said finally.

She looked at him for a second, her eyes wavering, shimmering.

A pair of strong and secure arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her close to Yuno's chest.

"You're safe, Mimosa, and you're one of the strongest Magic Knights I know, remember that." He told her, and she nodded, burying her face in Yuno's neck.

He held her, rocking her in his arms as she worked on slowing her breathing to match his.

"Thank you, Yuno, thank you so much."

When the two finally did emerge from the bedroom, Mimosa was dressed in her Magic Knight attire, with Yuno giving her privacy to dress, waiting outside.

Mimosa wouldn't let anybody hurt her like that again.

Neither would her friends, the Golden Dawn, or Yuno.

She was safe.

For how long, she didn't know.


End file.
